KPA Occupation Force
The Korean People's Army are the military forces of the Greater Korean Republic, a country created in 2013 when Kim Jong Un, the son of North Korean dictator Kim Jong Il, united North and South Korea under the North. The GKR invaded and took control of Japan in 2018, followed by much of the rest of Southeast Asia. In 2027, the GKR invaded an economically weakened United States taking control of the western half of the country and irradiating the Mississippi River to divide the country in half. While they controlled western U.S., the KPA met stiff opposition from American Resistance forces and the remnants of U.S. Army, with U.S. forces winning a major battle in San Francisco, encouraging the European Union to ally with the U.S. The U.S.-occupying KPA are known to use weapons captured from U.S. and South Korean and/or Japanese arsenals. Battle vs. Ultranationalists (Call of Duty) (by SPARTAN 119) Russian-Greater Korean Republic Border A force of 20 KPA infantry, a Type 99 tank, and a couple of captured American vehicles, a Humvee and an LAV rolled toward a Russian border checkpoint. A Wz-10 attack helicopter flew overhead. The Type 99 fired first, destroying a Russian BTR and killing three Russian infantry. x17 The Russian T-90 returned fire, destroying the Type 99. The Russian GAZ then fired off its grenade launcher and machine gun, killing four KPA infantry. x16 The KPA LAV fired an anti-tank missile at the T-90, only for the missile to intercepted by the tank's countermeasure system. The tank retaliated, knocking out the LAV with its main gun, only to be destroyed by an anti-tank missile for the Wz-10. The Wz-10 then fired it autocannon on the Russian infantry, blowing apart three soldiers with a short burst of fire. x14. A Russian Mi-28 "Havoc" attack helicopter flew in and fired an R-73 air-to-air missile out at the Wz-10, blowing the helicopter out of the sky in a ball of flames. The Russian Ultranationalists opened up with AK47s and RPDs, killing three KPA x13. The KPA responded with QBZ-03 and M249 fire, cutting down two Russians x12, while an NK with a Panzerfaust 3 scored a luck shot, blowing off the Mi-28's tail rotor and sending it spiraling to the ground. The KPA Humvee fired its GAU-19, chewing apart a Russian infantryman armed with an RPD. x11. The Russians retaliated with RPG fire, knocking out the Humvee and four KPA next to it. x9 The Russian troops kept up the fire, eliminating four more KPA x5, though the KPA fought tenaciously, costing the Russians five men and the Gaz. x6 The remaining KPA made it into the interior of the outpost. A Russian cut down two KPA from behind an upturned table with his RPD x3, before he was shot with a QBZ-03 x5. The KPA kept moving in, killing two more Russians. x3 A KPA soldier turned into a stairwell, only to be ambushed by an AK-wielding Russian and shot several times in the chest. x2 The second KPA soldier in line shot the Russian. x2 The two KPA soldiers burst into the second floor of the border outpost, surprising and killing a Russian soldier x1 and shot the AK out of the hands of the base commander. The commander dove for cover and drew his USP .45 handgun. The commander shot one of the KPA soldiers three times in the chest, killing him. x1 The KPA commander took aim with his QBZ, but found this his weapon was out of ammo. The KPA commander instead drew the Beretta Model 92 he had captured in the American campaign and fired four shots, all misses. The Russian Ultranationalist responded, firing a single shot. This round hit home, landing right between the KPA commander's eyes, killing him instantly. x0 The Russian commander checked his corners to make sure there were no more KPA soldiers, then walked over the radio and made a call for reinforcements. They wouldn't survive another attack unless he got more troops. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gileadian Military (by SPARTAN 119) A pair of Gileadean Humvees stopped on the side of a narrow road surround by forests to unload their troops, little did they know, up ahead lay a road block manned by an equally fanatical faction from another world, armed with similar vehicles. How they had gotten here was a mystery, but tonight, the two factions would clash. The soldiers of the Guardians of the Faithful piled out, led by a member of the higher-ranked "Angel" caste- roughly equivalent to officers. The ten Gileadean soldiers moved forward along the side of the road as the Humvees advanced slowly. As they rounded the corner, the air was filled with a buzzing sound- they had run headlong into the KPA occupation force, who had fired the GAU-19 Gatling gun mounted on their two Humvees. The forward of the two Gileadean Humvees was riddled with .50 caliber rounds and exploded into flames. The second Gileadean Humvee gunner fired the Browning .50 on their vehicle, firing the same round as the KPA vehicle, but at a much lower rate. The burst of fire killed the gunner on one of the KPA Humvees and set fire to the vehicle, but soon after, a KPA soldier raised a Panzerfaust 3 and fired, the rocket impacting the side of the black-painted vehicle and sending it up in a ball of flames. (KPA: 1 Humvee, 10 infantry; Gilead: 0 Humvees, 10 infantry With both of the Humvees destroyed, the Gileadean troops retreated into the forest attempting to find some cover from the hail of bullets from the minigun on the remaining KPA Humvee. Two of them didn't make it, being cut down by the storm of lead that blew one of them nearly in half. A surviving Gileadean soldier removed an AT4 rocket from his back as he crouched in a ditch and crawled forward. As he moved, he said, "I'm taking the shot at these heathens. May God be with me. Blessed be the fruit". "Under His eye", the Gileadean "Angel" said, "Everyone else cover him on the count of 3... 2... 1... Now!" Seven Gileadean troops, including one with an M60 machine gun opened up on the KPA. Most of their fire served only to distract the KPA troops, but one of them was struck by a stray bullet to the chest, dropping him to the ground. The GAU-19 on the Humvee turned towards Gileadean troops, but missed, instead chewing through a nearby tree trunk and collapsing it with its rapid fire stream of high-caliber rounds. The KPA gun roared for less than a second, however, before an AT4 rocket flew out from the woods and impacted the Humvee, sending it up in a ball of flames. A nearby KPA infantryman was also killed in the blast. This was now down to a fight between infantry with no vehicle support. (KPA: 8 infantry, Gilead: 8 infantry) "Forward, in the name of the Lord!", the Gileadean "Angel" yelled as he urged the Guardians forward, rising from the roadside ditch and opening fire. As he did, however, the Gileadean officer was killed by a 5.56mm round to the head, fired from a weapon identical to his own. In spite of the loss of their leader, the Guardians continued their advance, one of them firing a burst from his rifle and taking down a KPA infantryman. The KPA troops, however, were, for the most most part, in cover behind sandbag barricades and concrete barriers in the roadblock, giving them superior cover. While they lost one of their own, three Gileadean troops were killed by the return fire. (KPA: 7 infantry, Gilead: 4 infantry) Realizing that they were down to less than half their starting strength, the Gileadean troops retreated back into the woods. Their retreat was encouraged by fire from a KPA soldier with an M249 SAW. As the Guardians fled, the KPA commander order his men to advance, the man with SAW taking the lead, proving walking fire. As the KPA troops advanced to the edge of the woods, the SAW gunner paused his advance to take aim and fire a burst into the back of a Gileadean infantryman, who immediately collapsed to the leaf-covered forest floor. One of the Guardians of the Faithful tried to hold off the KPA, stopping and firing his M4, taking down the KPA SAW gunner. Unfortunately, the fallen machine gunner was quickly avenged by his comrades, who gunned down first the Guardian that stopped, and then another retreating Guardian. One of the KPA troops took up the SAW from its fallen user and continued the charge, shouting in Korean. (KPA: 6, Gilead: 2) The KPA infantry chased the Gileadeans into ravine, only for one of the Koreans to get hit by a burst of fire. The last two Guardians made a last stand behind a boulder, one firing their M4 and the other down to only his sidearm. The last stand of the Gileadean troops lasted less than five seconds, before both of them were cut down in a hail of fire. As the last Gileadean fell, the KPA soldiers raised his fist in the air and gave a shout in Korean. Winner: KPA Occupation Force Expert's Opinion The KPA Occupation Force won this clash of the fanatics thanks to their slightly superior firepower and logistics. While both sides were, in essence, an army of scavengers who mostly used weapons raided from US stockpiles, the KPA at least had at least a slightly more viable logistical system, and were also more experienced in combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:Asian Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Dictators Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors